Cambion of Zero
by NightLurker
Summary: All she wanted was a beautiful and powerful familiar. All he wanted was a change in pace from the modern day. Seems like the two of them were a match made in Heaven. Or not. It's more fun that way. OC x ? (Rated T for now.)
1. A Botched(?) Summoning

**(AN: Hi everyone and welcome to my very first project! After billions of years lurking here, I have finally decided to post a little something. However, this is my very first project; so I'm not too comfortable with this. I'd like a little bit of feedback, so long as it is constructive. I'm not one to ignore advice. Also, I'm sure I made my fair share of grammar errors and I'm kinda shaky on this whole thing anyways. So if anyone would like to be my Beta and help me improve that would be...most welcome.**

**Now with that said, let's begin!)**

* * *

Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, the youngest daughter of the Valliere family, was recalling the conversation –if it could be called such a thing—she just had with her perceived rival Kirche von Zerbst. Suffice to say, Louise said something that she should not have. Now if she didn't deliver then her name of 'Louise the Zero' would be forever cemented in history! (Not really, but she is a teenager.)

It was her pride. It is always her pride. It was her pride that carried her through the bullying and belittlement. Yet it was also her pride that invited more suffering. She knew the folly of her declaration, and yet she made it anyway. Now the bullying would be even worse after tomorrow.

With those wretched thoughts in her head, Louise pulled the blanket over her slender, young body. And she hoped, she hoped that just once her magic would'nt explode.

* * *

To say that Louise was angry was like saying that grass is green. Not only was she about to get out of the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual, the Familiar that she got was…was…a human! His appearance suggested that he was a commoner. Granted, he seemed like a very well-off commoner, but a commoner nonetheless.

"You! What is your name, Commoner?" she pointed her wand at him. Not that it would do any good if she decided that he needed a good Fireball or Lightning. The youth shrugged in mock hurt.

"Ah, to treat me so coldly after I let you summon me." he whined, yet he was smiling. And Louise could tell. "Nevertheless, I suppose I should answer my cute summoner," the commoner bowed theatrically, that cat-smile not leaving once, "Aaron Merlin Emrys, at your service."

"Where are you from?"

The familiar scratched his head, "Just a stray dog. I have no home but the lonesome and crowded road."

"As expected of Louise 'The Zero', all of her spells end in explosions, she summons a commoner with 'Summon Servant', and her chest size is even 'Zero'." someone spoke up. Everyone began to laugh except for four people.

"Mr. Colbert, please let me retry the summoning!" Louise pleaded with the instructor. A middle-aged man with glasses and a balding head of brown hair.

"I'm afraid you cannot Miss Valliere, this ceremony is not only a sacred rite but also determines your elemental affinity. You only have one chance."

"But! He's a human! I've never heard of a human being summoned as a familiar."

"This is a tradition, he might be a commoner but you are the one who summoned him, Miss Valliere. That alone makes him your familiar. Now continue the ceremony." Mr. Colbert gently prodded Louise in the right direction.

"With him? I have to…with him?" Louise's face suddenly painted itself scarlet. Her reddish-brown eyes looked away from her familiar and back to him, then away again. "Hey." She addressed him.

"Yes Master?" Aaron tilted his head, genuinely confused. "Are you feeling ill, would you like me to escort you to your room?"

Louise ignored him, though not by choice, rather she was so embarrassed she couldn't even hear the crowd jeering at her. She turned to Aaron and steeled her nerves. "Be honored, normally a noble wouldn't do this to you." the pinkette then placed the tip of her wand on his forehead.

"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, Pentagon of the Five Elements, bless this humble creature and make him my familiar." the young magician then stood on her tip-toes and placed her lips over Aaron's. The contact was brief, but enjoyable…at least for Aaron.

"H—how forward of my Master. To think that such soft lips would touch my own." he mumbled with a finger tracing his lips.

"Sh—shut up!"

Aaron simply laughed. "You've deflected all of my teasing, so you're—gh!" the teen winced and clutched his left hand as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Burning. His hand was burning. Searing hot. Agony. Something being lost! No, not lost, but sealed. Washed away. Stranded. Something important. It hurts. Stop. Stop. Stop! The world turned black, then white, then color and clarity restored.

He coughed. That was the first sensation he recalled after that nightmare of a 'Contract'. He gradually stood up and noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at him. He already knew the reason for their stares and his eyes narrowed for it.

"Excellent work, Louise! You failed 'Summon Servant' many times but you succeeded in 'Contract Servant' with just a single attempt." the man, Colbert, approached the pair of Master and Familiar. He then held out his hand for Aaron.

"If I may examine those runes please, young man?" Aaron lifted his left hand and confirmed that it did appear that there were runes on his hand. These things caused all of that pain? No, it would've had to be something behind the runes to cause that sort of backlash. Nevertheless Aaron allowed Colbert to examine them.

As Colbert read the runes engraved in the teen's hand, both of them stiffened. Colbert in surprise and Aaron on instinct.

_'He knows now. Oh by the Seven Princes…he knows!'_ Aaron was panicking, thinking on if he should fight for his freedom or just accept it. However, Fate liked to play pranks on Aaron and his kind. Colbert simply let go of his hand with a look of excitement.

"Those are quite the runes you have…Aaron, was it?" Colbert then turned his attention towards the rest of the class. "Alright everyone, the ceremony is over, let's get back to class."

Aaron sighed in relief as everyone but his Master and he levitated up the castle walls and into a large window. With his worries abated, he turned to Louise and stretched out his hand.

"Come and grab on to my hand."

Louise was less than amused and thought he intended to do something dirty. So she punched him hard enough to knock him unconscious. He was just trying to be a gentleman! Maybe he shouldn't have asked for a change in pace.

* * *

The space was familiar, yet different. A room, beautifully carved out of stone. A crackling hearth lies in front of him and he sat on a large bed, fit for a King. This was his inner world, it was his heart and deepest wish. It was also modeled after the one place he could call home.

"Oh? I was wondering when I could meet you." Aaron turned with wide eyes. No one else should nor could be in this Enclosed Space. To enter someone's mind without their trust is…"an act of the most despicable caliber?" the woman curled her lips into a faint smile. "Surprised?"

Aaron took a couple of seconds to process that in front of him was a woman. Her body was well-developed and toned. That combined with her steely eyes and bearing suggested that she was a warrior. However, her ears...were pointed. Not slightly pointed like his, hers were long and pointy. You could probably poke someone's eye out with those.

"That's kind of rude don't you think?"

"Not as rude as barging into someone's mind unannounced." he pointedly remarked.

The woman simply smiled wryly and shrugged.

"Look, I'm not saying this is your fault but…damn. Who are you anyway?"

"Hm? I'm not too sure myself, but I think that it has something to do with your left hand," the Elf pointed at his runes, "All I remember is just sitting around here."

Aaron folded his arms. This wasn't going anywhere. But still…people don't just pop into other people's minds. "Maybe a ghost of some sort. Or a memory embedded in the runes? Bah! I've never been good at guessing games!"

His companion chuckled. "Well, here's a guessing game you might succeed at."

"Eh?"

"Time to wake up."

* * *

**(AN: So how was it? What did I do well, what can I improve? Did you find it okay, did you like it, or was it so bad you want to brain me to death? ...Don't answer that last one. Read, Review, do what thou wilt. Again though, if anyone, with a better grasp on grammar and storytelling in general than I, feels like it, could you please be my Beta?**

**Oh and cookie to the first one who gets where I got the Title from.) **


	2. New Faces, New Life

**(AN: Hey guys, I'm really...REALLY sorry this took so long. Let's just say that real life got in the way. And then I got really sick. But enough of my excuses! Okay, there are some parts here that I really don't like...at all. But I had no idea how write them other than the way I already did so...if you wouldn't mind pointing out errors or flat bits then I'd be much obliged!)**

* * *

Aaron just learned that –wherever he was— its people must be professionals at staring contests. His master, Louise, had done nothing but stare at him crossly since he woke up. He didn't know whether he should be blessed for having a cute girl staring at him or afraid for his life. Considering that a girl of her stature managed to knock him out, he leaned more towards fear.

"Wh—what? If anything, I should be the one staring at you like that." he declared as he pushed a couple strands of auburn hair behind his ears. Really, why did his first summoner have to be some sort of weirdo? Why was he summoned anyway?!

"I can't believe I failed the Springtime Summoning Ritual! I was hoping for something beautiful and mighty, like a Gryphon or a Manitcore. Instead I got a…I got a plebian!" Louise bemoaned her fate, and very loudly at that. "Tell me that this just some sort of nightmare."

"Sorry for being smarter than either of those. And for your information, Manticores aren't exactly easy on the eyes. Not that you'd be alive to judge." Aaron bitterly stated. "Besides, I've never heard of a summoning that imprints runes on the summoned."

Aaron held up his left hand. The symbols looked like a brand that just healed. But even more interesting was the fact that they almost resembled some of the runes he had used himself. However, there were _differences_. Not in the symbols themselves, but in their feeling.

"Whoever crafted these runes was certainly an accomplished sorcerer. He poured all of his time, effort, and feelings into these." the bemused youth commented, impressed. "They're ancient, but still possess tremendous power. If only I could decipher them, who knows what I could learn."

"You're…taking this awfully well aren't you?" Louise began tapping her foot against the floorboards. In a very small, unnoticeable part of her mind she was genuinely concerned for this person. But the other ninety percent was irritated that he was ignoring her. Sighing, Louise began to get undressed to change into her night clothes.

"Louise…what in the name of Cocytus do you think you're doing?" Aaron remarked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Louise found it odd that he was so different than when he was initially summoned. "I'm all for a cute and naked girl, but well, I'm completely innocent. So please be gentle!"

And there it was. That complete disregard for modesty. A disregard that was met with a cotton shirt and pair of panties to the Familiar's face, Louise smiled at her petty vengeance.

"Wash those. And be a proper Familiar and call me Master."

"What are you so mad about, Master?" Aaron inquired, careful to call her by her title. "It's not like you failed. You did summon _something_ after all, you could at least be grateful that I responded at all."

Louise whirled around and glared at her familiar…who promptly fled the scene. He didn't want to know how hard her punches would be if she was actually angry.

Maybe he should work on being encouraging after all…

* * *

Then next morning, Aaron suppressed a yawn as he tried…and failed to wake his Master. He spent the better part of the night looking for a place to wash her clothes before finally deciding that a fountain is fine too. Needless to say, he was at the end of his rope. So he resorted to Plan B.

"Oh my God, Louise has the most amazing Familiar ever! Kyaa! What a cute dragon pup!"

Louise promptly leapt out of bed. Aaron assumed that she was trying to look proud. Really, she just looked like a really happy zombie.

"Snrk…" Aaron tried to suppress his laughter. She hung her shoulders when she realized that she had been tricked. "Ahahaha…oh no, that face! T—too funny! Ah…m—my funny bone!"

"You realize that I have to feed you right?"

"Grk! M—Master is most cruel to Aaron." Aaron opted for throwing fuel on the fire. Louise, however, just blankly stared at him.

"Dress me." She ordered and pointed to the chest of drawers. Aaron promptly rummaged through the lowest drawer and picked out a pair of white panties.

Mentally, Aaron felt his patience snap like a strained bowstring; he would not be treated as some common servant. He was willing to overlook the first couple of insults to his pride, in fact, he expected them. But this just went from merely insulting to outright degrading.

The girl must learn to treat even the most common of servants properly.

"I am no nursemaid to dress a newborn. You are a woman of what, fifteen or sixteen; dress yourself."

The tone that he took shocked Louise. Her stupor lasted for but a moment as soon she heard the door open and close. "Familiar! Get back here!"

* * *

Aaron stood in front of the door. Still suppressing his anger, his fists were shaking and his thoughts were scattered. His pride demanded that he be treated with at least a small degree of respect. To so casually brush off his rights as a human, it reminded him of…

_A camp of wired fences. The prisoners stared at him with empty eyes, as their flesh clung tightly to their bones. Some, however, were too busy devouring their own cell-mates to notice him. Those outside of the cells wore black military uniforms or lab coats. He felt the bile and rage build and build until he was quite sure the entire area would be devoured by the conflagration in his heart._

_ He didn't know when he cancelled his spell and began the slaughter. All he did know was that everything had been stained by the ash that was once flesh and bone. Even the prisoners…_

Suddenly, the door opposite of him clicked open and Aaron jolted back to reality, quickly hiding his perturbed thoughts. A young woman with tanned skin walked out the door. Her hair and her eyes were both a healthy crimson. And right next to her was a large red lizard. With a flame on the tip of its tail. Said lizard, Aaron noted, was walking right up to him with a happily flickering tail flame.

"Eh? Can I help you?" Aaron knelt down and began to scratch the creature's neck. For some reason, Aaron had always liked animals. But reptiles were definitely his favorite. "Good boy. You must be a Salamander. But I've never met one quite like you before."

"Oh my~. To see Flame take to someone so quickly. You must be quite special…for a commoner," the woman gave Aaron an appraising look. "Say…you're that Familiar that Louise the Zero summoned, aren't you?"

Aaron stiffened. His master was…a rather sore subject at the moment. "What of it?"

"Hehe~. You're quite bold for a Familiar and a commoner. I think I might like that about you," the woman giggled before walking right past him. "One more thing, before I leave you. Could you please forgive Louise if she is…less than accommodating?"

"Why?"

She turned around, the look on her face was…melancholic? Before she could answer Aaron's query, however, the door to Louise's room slammed open and the closed. "Perhaps another time. See you later~."

"Wa—!"

Before Aaron could call for her to wait. Louise had closed the distance between them. Her face contained the brooding hate of The Second himself.

"What are you doing, Familiar? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I know what you won't be doing, however."

Aaron just _loved_ rhetorical questions.

* * *

"Less than accommodating, she said," Aaron paced angrily in front of the door to the Alviss Dining Hall. "Forgive her, she said. Yeah well this isn't 'less than accommodating' damnit! It's cold-blooded torture! Who does that little half-pint think she is?! Why, I have half a mind to—."

**GURGLE!**

"Uuu I'm so hungry," his stomach felt and sounded like a warzone as he lost the strength to stand. Like a puppet with its strings cut, Aaron collapsed limply onto the grass. "I…might not make it in time for lunch. Tell my wife and kids…wait. I'm not married. Am I?"

This was ridiculous. Why couldn't that girl act as cute as she looks? This was the worst first time binding ever. Especially for a person of his…supposed standing.

_'Well, at least I wasn't summoned by a kin-slaying moron that screws over people just for something to do.'_

"Um…excuse me sir."

"Wah!"

Aaron leapt onto his feet, startled by the sudden intruder. And he saw an incredible sight. A maid. An actual, real-life maid! How long has it been since he has seen such a thing?!

She had shoulder-length black hair and warm blue eyes. Uncomfortable with Aaron staring at her, she began to fidget.

"Um…p-please do not stare."

"A-ah, sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone to show up here. But then I suppose you're here to feed the Familia–."

Aaron's eyes lit up and he put his plan into motion. Firmly, but not roughly, he grabbed the maid's shoulders. He ignored her blush as he stared into her blue eyes.

"Miss Maid, there is no doubt you have heard of Miss Valliere's Familiar being…not quite like the rest. With that in mind, I beg you," Aaron sunk low to the ground, so that he was practically laying down flat on his stomach and gripping her skirt, "Please feed me!"

"Eh!? You're the Familiar of Miss Valliere?" The maid's face was shocked, to say the least.

"Talk later, food now. It's a matter of life or death!"

"U-um alright then. Let me feed the other Familiars and then you can follow me."

The maid walked away and began serving food to the other Familiars, exactly as she said that she would. Meanwhile Aaron stood up with a contented smile on his face.

"Such a kind person. I…I think I'm gonna cry."

* * *

The breakfast that Aaron received was incredibly satisfying. A fluffy egg, some chopped up boiled potatoes, and a slice of bread. He devoured it within mere moments of it being placed in front of him. Miss Maid watched with both pride and shock that he had finished so quickly.

"That was quite a wonderful meal, Miss…"

"S-Siesta, sir," she supplied. "And thank you."

Aaron waved his hand with a wry smile. "Do I look old enough to be called a sir, Miss Siesta? Heh, maybe I need to start taking better care of myself. Well so that you don't have any excuse for calling me 'Sir' again, my name is Aaron Emrys."

Siesta smiled. It was always a pleasure, making a new friend. "It's nice to meet you Mister Aaron."

Aaron and Siesta had spent nearly the entirety of breakfast conversing. The topics ranged from the mundane, such as the weather, to more specific topics. As such, Aaron discovered that Siesta's home was the village of Tarbes, as well as learning a universal truth of this world.

"The difference between a Noble and a Commoner is that the Noble can perform Magic while the Commoner cannot. Unless you live in Germania, I hear that the more successful Commoners can be made into Nobles," Siesta explained rather matter-of-factly.

"Huh? That's kind of stupid if you ask me," Aaron tilted his head and made an innocent comment. "I mean, if they wanted to, anyone could perform Magic. At least where I came from."

"Really?!" Siesta leaned over the table in excitement. "Where did you come from?"

Aaron shifted uncomfortably. Something felt off about her excitement. Something that he lacked the necessary time to find out at the moment. In fact, Siesta herself seems to be…different than all the other people he's seen so far. And not just in her demeanor or appearance. It was almost as if…

"Well...w—would you look at the time. My master might be furious if I don't get back there soon. Oh and thank you for the meal again. It was really delicious."

* * *

He finally got to see a firsthand demonstration of the magic system of this world. The instructor, Miss Chevreuse, if he wasn't mistaken, seemed to be a Triangle Class Earth Mage. Whatever that meant, probably something important. It didn't matter; he'd ask Louise about all of the subtleties later.

He watched as Chevreuse recited a strange chant that vaguely sounded like vocal Rune-crafting. She then tapped the stones she had placed on the podium with her wand, causing light envelop the stones. Once the light faded, it was revealed that the subjects had become brass.

"Interesting, they've managed to take the skill of Rune-crafting to heights that even I didn't think was possible. To actually use Runes as the phrases of an invocation, rather than simply bolstering the invocation…color me quite impressed," Aaron mused to himself.

"What are you going on about, Familiar?" Louise practically jabbed at him.

"I'm merely observing the system of magic for this place, Master; _if I may_?" Aaron replied, somewhat venomously.

A somewhat loud cough had come from the center of the classroom. Miss Chevreuse was looking right at the pair. And Aaron noticed Louise shrivel in her seat.

"Well Miss Valliere, if you have time for idle chat then you may certainly be first to volunteer for using this new spell then."

Louise stared at Aaron, "Look what you got me into," she seemed to suggest.

"Miss Chevreuse! I…um, I don't think that's such a good idea." The red-haired woman from before protested. And so did the rest of the class.

"Nonsense, after all, Miss Valliere is a very hard worker from what I hear." Chevreuse ignored the protests of her other students as she handed Louise three plain pebbles.

As Louise recited the incantation word for word…an even brighter light than before blinded everyone. And promptly exploded, filling the room with smoke and knocking out the instructor.

_Now that I think about it, wasn't I summoned in the middle of a massive cloud of smoke?_ Aaron idly wondered as he straightened out his clothes. _Oh well, perhaps there is a reason that I was summoned here after all._

* * *

Later that day, classes were over and the sun began to set. It was just the two of them. Aaron finally decided to bite the bullet.

"Master…I have…questions."

"If it's about the explosion earlier, then I'm not talking about it." Louise bitterly replied.

"I wasn't going to ask about that yet. What are the different classes of Mages? I heard the word Triangle earlier, what does that mean?"

Louise shifted on her bed before sitting up. "The classes are Dot, Line, Triangle, and Square. Dot Mages, can use one element. Line Mages use two and so on and so forth."

"I see. But then…what class are you?"

Louise's face grew hot. It was an innocent question, of course. She knew he meant no harm by it. But still, could she just admit to her Familiar…admit to herself that she couldn't even perform a single spell?

"I'm…I'm a Zero. That's my nickname, Louise the Zero. I can't even turn pebbles into brass! I get a disobedient Familiar, and everyone mocks me! Do you understand _now, _Familiar?" She hissed the last statement. "So go ahead, mock me like you've been doing this whole ti—!" Her words were cut off as she felt a soft sensation rubbing her cheek.

In front of her, Aaron was kneeling with a handkerchief in his hand and a gentle smile on his face. His hand felt soft but that might be because of the soft fabric between her cheek and his hand.

"You were crying. D-don't get the wrong idea," He responded as his smile changed to a pout. "My sister would've beaten me half to death if I left you like that. And besides, you're not a failure…you summoned _something_ after all."

Louise smiled. How long had it been since she genuinely smiled? Perhaps it was since the last of Cattleya's letters. Maybe, there was some hope for both her and this Familiar of hers.

"Familiar." Louise said.

"Yes Master?"

"Will you tell me your name again?"

"Of course. Although perhaps a reintroduction is in order; I used my mother's maiden name last time, you see. I am Aaron Merlin Bael. And with your heart's desire I have crossed the borders of worlds. Until your desires have been met… or until I meet my last breath, I am yours to command. Within reason, of course."

* * *

**(AN: And there it is, Chapter Two. How'd you like it? I admit this will probably be the worst chapter out of them all. I just needed to get this stuff out of the way. Next up is the duel with Guiche, which unlike a lot of my favorites will follow the canon...somewhat and for different reasons. Also, if anyone that has some good experience with writing action scenes could give me a few pointers...that'd be great. Also I'm still offering a cookie to the person who gets the reference of the title. Two cookies if you know where the name Bael comes from.)**


	3. Revelation

**(AN: Hi everyone! This chapter was published a little bit behind schedule but it's definitely a lot shorter than the gap between Chapter One and Chapter Two. This is the longest chapter so far...which I have mixed thoughts on. On one hand, it gives me more room for the story. On the other hand, I don't want to bore you guys to tears, I'd be a failure as a writer in that case.**

**Also, I'm having trouble figuring out whether or not I like how the fight ended up. So please! Give me some feedback! I would really like to know what I need to improve on.**

**And without further ado, I present to you...the next chapter.)**

* * *

Later that evening, Aaron decided to take an unsanctioned field trip to the Academy's library. While Louise's explanation was helpful, he still wanted to research the subject. After all, what is magic if not the study of the supernatural? Perhaps some knowledge here will assist him in discerning Louise's magic problem.

"Let's see here…_A History of The Founder_…nope. Hmm, _On Vampires and the Living Dead_…might be interesting, so I'll take this. Ah! This seems to be something, _Pentagon of the Five Elements_… I recall Louise reciting that during the binding ritual."

Taking the two books to the nearest table, Aaron cracked open the one he was actively seeking first. He had a feeling that the solution wouldn't be a cut-and-dried as he hoped it would be. It mattered little however, his curiosity was already piqued.

"Alright…The Founder Brimir, in his infinite knowledge, created the Elements of Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind. However, what most scholars tend to overlook is the Void from which these Elements sprung forth.

This 'lost' Element, fittingly titled The Void, is the power that Our Founder wielded against the vile Elves and their powerful magicks. None know what the powers of The Void were exactly, the Elves believed it to be the power of a God of Evil, and indeed it could stand on par with their Ancient Magic. Some accounts have it being used to bring back the dead; others, the utter annihilation of cities. But these records are old and are secondhand accounts at best…"

Aaron digested all of the information the book contained. Starting with the stories of The Void and working himself through the other Elements and accounts of their more prominent wielders. To him, the system was oddly reminiscent of Japan's Godai, or the Five Great. But he had only a passing knowledge on that system.

It was going to be a _very_ long night, it seemed.

* * *

On his way out of the library, Aaron tottered and teetered. Why was he staggering all over the place like a drunken fool? It could've been because it was getting incredibly late at night. Or perhaps it was from the unbelievably tall stack of books that he took care not to drop. Who knows, it might be both of those reasons.

"Oh Mister Aaron, you're still awake at this hour?" He heard the voice of that cute maid, Siesta call him, "And with such a large collection of books!"

"Yes, well, I've always been more of a night person," He grimaced as the weight of the books threatened to squash him. "And I suppose you could say that my 'scholarly interest' went a little…out of hand."

"Yes…I can see that very well." Siesta smiled nervously. "Would you mind too terribly if I lent you a helping hand?"

That was a silly question if he ever heard one. "Of course not. In fact, I appreciate it."

After that it was no trouble getting up the stairs and back to Louise's room. They set the smaller stacks next to each other in the corner where there was more space. Aaron saw Siesta out after thanking her rather…profusely.

It seemed that even tomorrow would be quite a long day. Perhaps he should get that Master of his to help in his reading; this did concern her after all…

* * *

Louise opened her eyes only for her vision to be obscured by a thick fog. The ground beneath her feet was wet and incredibly muddy. As she moved forward she began to make out three figures, two large and one the size of a young child. As she approached them, she took notice that they were on the outskirts of some village.

The fog then rolled away as color and movement came to the world. The child, a young boy with reddish-brown hair and dressed in rags, stood in front of the adults. The first was a kind looking woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. Meanwhile, the other was a rather bulky man with hair already going grey and crystal blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The child asked in monotone.

The woman stepped forward and wiped some of the grime off of the boy's face. "I am Isabelle…and this is my husband Jacques. May I know your name?" She smiled at him encouragingly, but he simply looked down at the mud.

"Name? My name?" The boy frowned as if he were forgetting something important. The man, who had been silent until now, gave a snort.

"Yes, your name. Are you touched in the head boy?" He demanded. Louise pursed her lips. Couldn't he see that the boy was near the brink of death? That perhaps in another day, a life would be needlessly lost. Names should be the least of their concerns.

Fortunately, Isabelle seemed to have the same idea as she held out her hand to the boy. He looked at her hand and then looked straight into her eyes. And ever so slowly, his hand grasped hers.

"Isabelle…!"

"The poor child has been alone for who knows how long, Jacques. He's probably hungry as well, and the children would love to have someone else to spend time with."

"…Very well. But as soon as he gets his strength back, he'll start working."

As Louise watched the three walk into the village, the whole world seemed to crack. The cracks then produced even more, until it appeared as a giant spider web. Then, it shattered and she fell.

* * *

Louise awoke with a start. She was also faintly aware of the fact that she was covered in sweat. What was that dream? It felt…_real_. _Too real._

She looked around to see Aaron lying on his stomach, lazily flipping the page of some…book? Where did he get…so many books?! And why?!

"Ah, good morning, Master. And before you ask, I checked all of them out, so there's no need to worry," Aaron glanced up from the book, a look somewhere between boredom and tired on his face. And were those bags under his eyes? That's right; he barely got any sleep the day before as well.

"Okay, but why are there so many books?" The sheer amount of books seemed to suggest that he wouldn't be finished for at least three days. And that was if he read all day.

"Some are simply subjects I am interested in. Most have to do with the system of magic in this world and hyow it re-ates to you," he stretched and yawned, "You obviously have the aptitude for magic since your results are explosions rather than nothing happening at all. The problem is…why just explosions? Or, going even further, what causes the Ether around you to react so violently to your own reserves?"

"So you sacrificed sleep for…"

"Research, of course," Louise's eyebrow twitched.

"That's the stupidest thing ever! You go to sleep right now!" She berated him, going so far as to throw a pillow at him. "I-I refuse to have any servant of mine neglect his well-being over my personal issues."

That heat spreading to her cheeks wasn't from embarrassment. Nope, not at all. There's no way that she is blushing either. She's just shaken from that dream still, that's all. Honest.

Right?

* * *

Louise felt oddly worried. If she were to be honest, this entire situation is utterly insane. Her Familiar certainly isn't helping matters either…

He doesn't act like a normal person. It's more like he is a walking contradiction than an actual person. One moment, he's aloof and harsh. And the next, he's kind and comforting. Not to mention the fact that he seems to not be from any regions that Louise knows about.

_He could be an Elf…? No, probably not. But he certainly doesn't feel human. Well he does but…_

"Arrrgh!" Louise let loose a howl of frustration. She wasn't going to just suddenly know the deal behind her Familiar, and she knew that. But there was something that was bugging her about the whole thing.

He always felt lonely. Even if he was laughing or smiling, there was always something…off. Something sad.

…_Maybe…he's like…_

"Hey Valliere! I heard a shout so I thought…" Great, now Zerbst was here. That's just what Louise wanted right now. "Why are you just sitting there?"

"Suspicious…" Kirche's companion, Tabitha stated succinctly. Tabitha was an interesting girl; she was shorter than Louise and certainly more stoic than Kirche. Her hair and eyes were a matching light blue and she hailed from the nation of Gallia. All in all, she was an enigma even to her friend, Kirche.

"Just…thinking is all," Louise replied, trying to keep her cool. Kirche's presence always served to test the smaller girl's patience. It shouldn't come as a surprise, the Vallieres and Von Zerbsts have long been rivals.

"Oh? What about?" Kirche questioned, her head tilting to the side. Louise simply glared daggers at her, "Oh come now Louise, don't make that face. I promise, even if another spell of yours failed, I won't laugh at you."

"What do you care anyways?" She ground out, before her face fell. Was she really so desperate? That she would confide in a Zerbst of all people, unthinkable. "It's everything since the Ceremony. My Familiar…I can't seem to read him at all. One moment he's friendly and laughing. The next, he's acting distant. He's also incredibly disobedient. But even so, he's trying to help me right now."

"Help you with what?" Louise was shocked to discover that Kirche had sat down next to her on the bench. She also noticed the look of realization that dawned on the Zerbst's face, "Wait, don't tell me, he's trying to help your magic problem?!"

Louise nodded and looked down as she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

Kirche smiled, "He sounds like quite a Familiar."

"Unusual…" Tabitha remarked as she flipped to another page of her book.

The unlikely trio sat there until the bell signaling for lunchtime rang throughout the Academy.

* * *

Aaron walked while clutching his head. He had no clue when he actually fell asleep, but when he did he woke up with the worst headache imaginable. And the bright sunlight was definitely doing _wonders _for that. Not to mention…

**GUUUUUURGLE!**

"Damn it! I'm going, okay, the kitchens aren't exactly close by." Aaron grumbled as his stomach protested its lack of food rather…vehemently.

As he was walking he caught sight of Siesta, who had already begun walking towards him. Almost as if she had sensed his presence. Nevertheless he waved and resumed walking towards her.

"Good afternoon, Mister Aaron. It's rather funny that we keep bumping into each other," Siesta smiled at him.

"Hello Siesta. Thanks for your help the other night."

"Oh, it was no trouble, carrying that many books is easy," she stated as she puffed her chest in pride. Aaron was thankful that the maids' outfits weren't revealing…at all.

**GUUUUUUUUUURGLE~!**

The two of them blushed as Aaron's stomach, once again, informed everything under the sun that it was hungry. Aaron was rather impressed by how cliché the situation was.

"You must be hungry…" her question was rhetorical, seeing as she had already grabbed his hand.

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you."

* * *

Aaron drummed his fingers on the table as Siesta prepared lunch for him. He didn't see a reason _not_ to help but…

_There's something strange about that one, _Aaron thought, _she smells familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. And she can't be a Demon, I'd know if that were the case; the scent is…kind of like a soft spring breeze with a small hint of…_

"I'm terribly sorry for the wait," Siesta interrupted his train of thought as she came back with a bowl of warm stew. "I apologize but this is a staff meal."

"No need for excuses. I'm probably at fault for that anyway," Aaron declared as Siesta handed him the bowl.

As he ate, he continued to ponder the reason as to why Siesta put him so ill at ease. He wanted to believe that she was a good person, and she probably was. But the way she reacted to his statement the other day…she was more excited than merely interested.

_She's honest…I'll give her that. And she has potential that contends with Louise,_ Aaron mused,_ but that much potential just sets her up to be a bigger target for less than savory elements._

"Um…Mister Aaron," Siesta shifted uncomfortably, "Is something the matter? You haven't spoken at all. And you're looking kind of scary right now…"

"Mm?" Aaron looked up at Siesta, "Ah, sorry about that. I'm just thinking about something."

"Oh…what are you thinking about?"

"You," Aaron never was one for subtlety…

"Eh? Ah, but I'm just a maid," Siesta's mind began to trail off. Her thoughts went to all of those romance novels she read in her spare time. The roguish hero takes her to his lodging and…

Just thinking about it was enough to turn her face scarlet.

"Or more appropriately, what I'm sensing from…ah, Siesta?" Aaron paused to take in Siesta's current…condition,"…How'd that happen?"

* * *

"Really Mister Aaron, you don't have to do this!" Siesta exclaimed, her face still red.

"Oh please," Aaron panted, "This is the least I can do for being a freeloader…as well as for the um…_incident_."

"Even so, won't Miss Valliere get upset with you if she catches you serving desserts?"

"Mm…I doubt it," Aaron stated as he held a tray full of cakes, "I don't think she's the type to blow up over this kind of thing."

As they were making the rounds, Aaron spotted one of the things that he will always despise. Teenage boys in frilly shirts and tight pants. Really, was practicality dead everywhere?

_That outfit has got to be hell to clean._

"So which girl are you going out with now, Guiche?"

"A rose blooms for the pleasure of many; no such woman may tie my heart."

_But roses have thorns as well! And people __**hate **__thorns!_

As Guiche did some sort of flourish, perhaps in a bid to make himself look cool, Aaron noticed that a bottle of perfume fell out of the blonde's pocket. Returning it is the only polite thing to do. Isn't it?

"Excuse me. Um…sir," Aaron attempted to get the fop's attention, "Hey! I'm talking to you; don't just walk away from me!"

The blonde simply glared at Aaron before pushing the bottle further towards Aaron, "That is not mi—."

No sooner than he was about to finish his denial did a pair of girls, one with blonde hair and…incredibly large ringlets, the other with straight brown hair and an innocent face, approach Guiche. No words were spoken. The only sound that was caused by the girls was the glorious sound of the playboy getting slapped…hard.

"Snrk…pffft…" Aaron tried, and failed, to suppress his laughter.

"And just what is so funny?" Guiche demanded, "You are the cause of this after all."

"Huh? No, I'm pretty sure that your two-timing is the cause of this," Aaron smirked, handing the perfume back to him, "And with that returned I shall take my—."

"Hold it right there. Because of your actions the reputations of two ladies has been marred. How will you take responsibility?"

_ This guy…did he even listen to what I said?_

"Unless they demand that I hang you from the highest point of this castle, then my business here is concluded…"

Aaron could've sworn he heard the blonde girl, who was still nearby, mutter, "Do it."

"It seems you need proper instruction in the way to address the nobility," Guiche narrowed his eyes.

"Nobility? What bone in your body has a shred of nobility? The least you could've done is be honest to those girls."

"Perhaps I should teach you myself, how to address your betters. I hereby challenge you to a duel."

A cruel smile floated on Aaron's lips and just as soon as it had appeared, it suddenly vanished, "Very well then. Where and when shall this duel of ours take place, _milord?_"

"Once you are finished with those cakes then come the Vestri Courtyard."

* * *

"Miss Valliere! Please, where is Miss Valliere?!" Siesta was in a panic. After Mister Aaron accepted the duel from Lord Guiche, she set off immediately to find the one person who could –hopefully—resolve this issue.

"I'm right here, Maid. No need to shout so loud," Louise approached.

"Miss Valliere, Mister Aaron…he accepted a challenge from Lord Guiche. A challenge for a duel."

Louise's eyes narrowed and she could feel her anger boiling.

_That idiot! I take my eyes off of him for a few hours and something like this happens!_

"Tell me, Maid," Louise's voice sickeningly sweet, "Just where is this duel meant to take place?"

* * *

With the help of one of Guiche's entourage, Aaron found the Vestri Courtyard with no trouble. What –or more appropriately, who—awaited him there…they were trouble. And they were giving Aaron a headache worse than the one from before.

"You're going to get killed if you challenge Guiche!" Louise shouted in his ear, "Look, just apologize to him and this can all go—."

"No," he really didn't want to be rude to her again, but he had to fight. One might say, he was drawn to it.

As he shouldered his way through the massive crowd –most likely gathered to see a commoner get beaten down—he came face to face with his opponent.

"I commend you for not running away," Guiche said insincerely.

"Are you kidding? I've slain beasts more dangerous than you could hope to be. So let's just get this over with. I'll allow you the first move."

With the statement made, Guiche waved his rose-wand and chanted a spell. Once his incantation was finished, a petal from his rose fell to the earth. From it, an armored figure, made entirely out of bronze and wielding a spear rose out of the ground.

"My Runic Name is Guiche the Bronze; as such let us see how you fair against my Bronze Valkyrie."

Aaron did not respond, instead he was priming his own power. Or attempting to, at least. Whenever he tried to utilize any of his greater spells, he was assailed with nausea and pain. The golem took advantage of his inaction, driving it's fist into the side of Aaron's face.

Time slowed down, while his body still retained some of the power it had due to his bloodline, that blow hurt more than it should have. He was barely able to dodge the second punch by rolling to the left. He was caught off guard as he stood up and the construct forced the butt of its spear his abdomen.

_Why, damn it? Why won't you work? Don't tell me…the runes…_

The beating continued. He felt a solid blow to his left arm fracture the bone. He also had a broken rib or three. Every time he stood up, he was met with pain both from his own aching body and the golem's attacks.

He didn't know when Louise had shown up. She threw herself over him, perhaps in an attempt to stop the Valkyrie's assault. There was something hot falling on his face. Hot and wet and salty. She was crying?

"Why?" He had a hard time speaking; it hurt to even breathe right now.

"Please, Guiche…stop. And you too, you Stupid Familiar!"

"Lou…ise…"

"No, I'm not going to listen to you! I'll cut your meals for a week for this; do hear me?" Her head sunk even lower than it was, and her tears began to stain his shirt, "You're right, you are the first success I've ever had…so you can't just go and get yourself beaten up whenever you want!"

Aaron smiled. It seems that his Master has an even softer heart than she herself suspects. For her sake, maybe he could…

"Louise…can you get…off me…please? I'm kind…of sore."

"You're still going to fight? How stupid are you? You act like you're some sort of soldier…like you're used to this."

"I suppose…you could…call me that," as she continued to berate him after saying that he put all of his concentration into using _it_.

_If high-level spellcraft won't work, then we just need to go lower!_

He began to feel his soreness and pain begin to subside and the tiny cuts on his body knitted themselves together, slowly. For now, he could stand and move without a great deal of pain.

"But seriously though," He grinned at Louise, "I'm fine, really. So please, stand back and watch."

"Ready for more?" Guiche asked.

Aaron said nothing, preferring to slowly move towards Guiche.

The Valkyrie charged straight at him, its spear lowered at his chest. Stepping to the side, he launched his fist at the construct. What happened next shocked everyone.

Just before his fist made contact, the Valkyrie was blown into several pieces. On his hands were rotating blue pentagrams.

Guiche, in a panic, created three more Valkyries. They didn't even have time to react as the one closest to Aaron had already received a small fireball to the face. Aaron bent down and lifted the fallen Valkyrie's sword.

Aaron laughed; he lived for moments like this! To beat and be beaten, combat was in his blood. Not that he'd ever admit that.

The runes began to pulse and shine as he tightened his grip on the sword. What soreness remained from his spell instantly dissipated, his body felt lighter, and he _knew_. He knew the best way to use the sword in his current condition.

The second golem came charging in, its morning star raised high above its head. Quickly, quicker than even he should be capable of, Aaron cut the Valkyrie in half at the torso. He turned just in time to avoid a slash from the third Valkyrie's claymore.

Stepping out of the way, Aaron then cut off the construct's legs. Right before cleaving its head into two. Taking advantage of Guiche's shock, Aaron discarded the sword and rushed at him.

Guiche attempted to defend himself by constructing a sword, also of bronze make. He figured Aaron would come straight at him. With only one arm to either attack or defend with, Guiche just had to be faster than his opponent.

As Guiche brought the sword down, Aaron punched at Guiche's right arm, causing him to drop the blade.

"I…I surrender!" Guiche's declaration signaled Aaron's victory.

"Man, that was fun. I haven't had to use those techniques in a while. And these runes! How awesome!" Aaron looked at Guiche, who was simply sitting on the ground now, "Oi, I didn't knock you out. I might've broken your arm but that's neither here nor there."

Aaron extended his right hand to Guiche, who numbly took it.

"Hehehe, you know, those weren't some half bad Golems. Maybe you should keep working on your magic though, they didn't have a whole lot of substance to them; you know? Oh and no hard feelings, that really was great, though I might need some—OW!"

Louise ground her foot into Aaron's, "You idiot! What are you getting all excited for?! You need to get some healing!"

"Master, I was about to say…nrk!" Aaron fell to the ground with a grimace, "Sorry, spell wore off…help please?"

Louise sighed but still carefully got Aaron up to his feet. After lending him her shoulder, the pair made their way back to their room.

"Ah, but Master, you can just take me to the nurse or…"

"No. You're my Familiar; it's _my_ job to take care of _you_. Got it? You're going to get plenty of rest, you hear me? No stupid research, no picking fights, and no more unauthorized meals if you can't behave yourself."

_Uuu…I can't even argue with her this time._

* * *

He 'awoke' in the confines of the castle again. This world is the embodiment of his desire and his obsession. But it was only a fake…a pale imitation of what it is supposed to be.

"Hello, boy. How's your life here treating you so far?" The Elf asked him.

"I've experienced worse," he was having trouble getting used to sharing a soul.

"I see. Yes, you do have the look of someone who has lived through hell," The Elf remarked before shrugging, "Or more accurately in Hell itself."

"Hehe, so you've noticed."

"It would take an idiot not to. Even so, I'm sure we both have questions of our own. Would you mind if I began with mine?"

"Not at all, you're the amnesiac here, after all."

She then sat up straight. Aaron couldn't help but find her attractive…in the mysterious Elf girl kind of attractive. No he didn't have any better way of describing it.

"Very well then, what are your intentions for this world?"

Aaron laughed and looked to the side, "I didn't even know about this world until I was dragged into it. I'll probably try to fulfill my ambition while I'm here, but I'll do my best to keep casualties to a minimum."

"And just what is this ambition of yours?"

Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep breath; no one not even _that person_ asked him such a question, "My dream…is Avalon…a world free of want and hate…a world where people like me aren't convicted and slaughtered like animals. I want a world…where people can find their own happiness without hurting others."

The Elf smiled wryly at him.

"Such a dream…is rather childish. Especially for someone like you," Aaron smiled an earnest and innocent smile.

"Yes, but isn't a dream supposed to be something rather childish. Something we can't obtain no matter how hard we struggle. I admit, if I can just get a glimpse of Avalon…then I'll be happy," Aaron then turned back to The Elf, "So what about you? Have you remembered anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I've remembered my name and a few other things. I am Sasha, and at some point in time…I was exactly like you…Gandalfr. Surely you've felt its power course through you?"

"When I lifted that sword, I became powerful and I could actually use the sword…as in I knew what to do, how to do it, and when best time for it would be…"

"Yes, a fascinating power is it not? Use it to protect your Master. She will come to accept you in due time…"

And with her statement made…Aaron opened his eyes once more.

* * *

**(AN: And there it is. Chapter Three. It's still following canon so far...but eh, what can you do? Don't worry it'll start diverging soon, I promise! Next chapter...is going to be kind of fillerish. I'll probably focus less on Aaron and more on Louise and Siesta, at least for most of the chapter. But anyways, if you like this story then favorite/follow. Regardless on whether or not you like it, shoot a review my way...tell me what I'm doing well as well as what I'm doing wrong.**

**All the same, thank you everyone that likes this story and I hope you continue to enjoy Cambion of Zero.)**


	4. Confession

**(AN: Hello and welcome, my friends! This chapter came out pretty quickly didn't it? Though for its length, it probably should've been released earlier. There is a perfectly justified reason for this delay.**

**God. Freaking. Eater. Burst.**

**I bought the game a couple days ago on the PSN Store and I have one thing to say: It. Is. Glorious! No seriously, while the game does lack enviroments and most of the monsters are just copy-paste fests the game has something that keeps me coming back for more. Which is odd because Monster Hunter has never held my attention in such a way. Strange...**

**But anyways, here's is this chapter! I hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

In the shining moonlight, Louise traced her fingers across the title of one of Aaron's research materials, "_Mysterious Void,_ huh? Why would he look at fairy tales?" She looked back at her sleeping Familiar, who had been surprisingly obedient so far, "You really are a Stupid Familiar."

_But, _a voice in the back of her head replied, _maybe that isn't so bad?_

"You better hurry up and get well soon, Idiot," Louise sat back in her chair thinking that if she stared at Aaron long enough, he'd recover faster, "Please…"

* * *

"Take care Siesta, and be sure to make breakfast for 'Our Sword'," the head-chef, Marteau, called after the young maid.

"I will; thank you!" Siesta said as she made her way to the Servants' Quarters.

Ever since Mister Aaron had defeated Lord Guiche, he had become a sensation among the servants. Marteau, especially, held a great deal of respect for the Familiar of Miss Valliere. Siesta smiled, Mister Aaron was someone able to fight a noble on even terms!

Not to mention he had a certain charm to him…although he was a little…odd. No normal person would laugh about being seriously injured. Nor would they take pleasure in the act of fighting…would they?

"Uwaaaah! Please get out of the way!"

Before she could react or even find the source of the voice, Siesta suddenly became a human landing pad. She was vaguely aware that a girl had just landed on her.

"Uuuu. I'm so sorry Miss, it's just…I've never done this teleporting business before and well…especially to another world! Oh my goodness, those moons are so pretty! Back home, we don't have a moon…oh but the world we go to on business does, it's a very nice white color."

_That's great…_Siesta thought, taken aback by the ridiculousness of the situation,_ But please, for The Founder's sake, get off of me…_

"Oh my goodness, I completely forgot! You're just a human and I'm sitting on you! Not to mention I just completely blabbed, oh Father will be so displeased with me," The girl got off of the young maid, allowing Siesta to take in the appearance of her…assailant.

It was a girl, perhaps a year or two younger than she was, with brown hair tied into long pigtails. Her outfit seemed to almost completely match Siesta's except for a few differences. Her uniform was smaller and tighter, for one. Also, her uniform lacked…sleeves? She could see it lacking other things...but why the sleeves?

"How odd," Siesta absentmindedly replied as she stared at the girl's arms.

"Ehehe," the 'maid' laughed nervously laughed as she scratched the back of her head, "You like it? I made it myself," she puffed what little chest she had out in pride, "Oh my goodness, I'm forgetting my manners! I am Lysette of the Ronove clan and it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, but I really must be off! I have to find someone here, you see and I'd terribly hate to be late."

As the girl ran across the campus, Siesta simply stood there, absolutely dumbstruck.

"Wh-what just happened?"

* * *

Louise was aware that she was sweating. She was also aware that the buildings around her were engulfed in flames. But none of that mattered.

She was running. Running from the smell of burning flesh. Running from the sight of bloodstained and mutilated corpses. People were gasping for breath in the streets before having their silent prayers for mercy silenced by cold steel. She was terrified.

Eventually she came upon a group of people who seemed to ignore her. Some were crying. Others angry. And even still…some simply stared at the raging inferno with empty eyes. But it was clear to Louise, that the burning village was home to these people.

The thought sickened her. These people…what horrendous thing could they have possibly done? Louise doubted that they had truly done anything other than live. Her ideas were still in the land of fairy tales, where war is fought only among the soldiers and nobility.

As she continued through the crowd of people, Louise stumbled across the boy from the previous dream. Now older, his reddish-brown hair now tied into a short ponytail and the beginnings of muscle tone were apparent in his arms and legs. His body was covered in wounds, both small and large, some still bleeding. His appearance reminded her of a certain idiot sleeping in her bed.

Beside him was a beautiful girl, Louise figured that she was only a year or two older than the girl. Her blonde hair was tied into two tight braids. Her blue eyes appeared calm at first glance, but Louise could feel a burning sadness behind them.

"Jeanne, you said that you received a vision to reclaim France, correct?" The boy turned around, his face in a deep scowl as he green eyes smoldered in hatred and rage.

"Aaron…" The girl, Jeanne, cautioned him, "You're still…"

"I don't care what I am!" He shrieked as the tears he was hardening began to fall, "I…I can't sit by anymore and pretend that this isn't happening," Aaron slumped against a tree as he lost the will to stand, "Please sis…it doesn't have to be right away. But please let me come with you!"

Jeanne smiled and offered her younger brother a hand, "If we go to war…we go together. I promise not to leave you behind," she declared as she pulled him into a tender hug, tears of her own forming, "For now, cry. Cry for those who have lost the will to cry for themselves. And cry for what we ourselves have lost."

As Louise watched the siblings, the world began to crack again. And soon she was drawn into the abyss known as wakefulness.

* * *

Siesta was on her way to the kitchens to fix up Mister Aaron some breakfast. A simple thing that anyone could do really. And yet Siesta volunteered herself for it, much to the chagrin of most of the other maids.

"Oh Miss, there you are!" Siesta's face paled as the strange girl from last night came bounding up to her, "I, um, I never really stopped to get your name last night and that was really rude of me, especially to one of so high of standing, so…please forgive me!" She shouted as she bowed low.

Siesta was confused, _high standing? But I'm just a maid._

"I'm…Siesta and really, I'm just a maid."

The other girl tapped her foot with a smug, knowing look, "Yes they usually are found in humble professions. Why our current Great King was both a farmer and militia man before becoming a soldier, no less. And to hold his current position even though he is only a half-breed is unprecedented! Amazing even!"

"I-is that so?" Siesta nervously went along with this girl's strange statements.

"Oh but nevertheless," Lysette then knelt down on one knee, as one might do towards royalty, "Lady Siesta, I truly, desperately require your assistance. I have not found our King at all and yet I can feel his presence. Could you perhaps lend me some aid?"

"Ah, well, you see…I'm getting ready to make breakfast for someone…"

"That's fine! I can help you!" She flexed her arms, "I'm really good at this kind of stuff."

* * *

Louise awoke to see Aaron scowling. His expression immediately changed upon noticing that she was awake however.

"Ah, good morning, Master. This is the first time that we've been awake at the same time, no?" Aaron smiled at Louise. Probably to dodge each and every single question directed at him.

"Yes, it has," Louise dully remarked as she got up to comb her hair.

They continued awkwardly, in silence, until a knock on the door alerted them to the presence of a face that was becoming a regular sight for the dormitory. Siesta had come with breakfast.

"Come in," Louise said as she pulled buttoned her blouse.

When Siesta opened the door, Aaron stiffened in shock. Louise had no idea why he was so…

_ Who is that?_ _And why does she look so different?!_

The girl was surprised herself. Although her silence only lasted for a moment.

"My Lord? It…really is you…right?" Aaron nodded dumbly, "You...Idiooot!" She yelled as she all but threw herself at him.

"Gua! It huuuurts! Save me! Master, Siesta, I'll even take that Guiche's help right now!" Aaron shrieked in pain as the girl tightened her grip on him and began to shake him back and forth.

"You had everyone so worried! And do you know who was blamed for your gallivanting?!" Aaron weakly pointed at Lysette, "Yes that is absolutely correct, so I don't care if it hurts! When we get back to the castle, you're going to get a stern talking to from Lady Gaap and Sir Eligor."

Aaron simply whimpered as the power of speech failed him. Louise, while interested in this new information, decided to leave her Familiar to his current scolding. And it seemed that Siesta was too dumbstruck to be of any assistance.

"Make sure to teach him the virtues about not picking needless fights as well, whoever you are," Louise remarked as she strode out the door.

"Uuu…Master…"

* * *

Louise was fuming. Why didn't he tell her that he was a Noble? Did he not trust her? Sure she could be a little rough around the edges, but she wasn't outright malicious. He could've totally trusted her! She would've even helped him find a way home.

_Home…oh dear,_ as Louise thought about her own home, she thought about the repercussions this might have. Certainly her mother, Karin the Heavy Wind, would be rather displeased with her and that is reason enough to dread her actions, _I'm so dead…_

Louise jumped as a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Miss Valliere. I had no intentions of scaring you," Professor Colbert nervously replied, "is something the matter?"

"Oh, no it's nothing Professor."

"Ah, well the Headmaster would like to see you," Louise turned around and began to make her way to his office, "Oh no, once classes are over Miss Valliere, it concerns your Familiar."

Louise narrowed her eyes, _of course it would; seriously, he's brought me nothing but worry and trouble!_

* * *

Louise wordlessly entered the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster was an eccentric but fair-minded man that everyone just called Old Osmond. This was partially justified in the belief that he was close to one hundred years old.

"Ah you're here Miss Valliere," Osmond stated as he moved from the window to his chair, "I will be brief; you have an injured Familiar to care for after all. Your Familiar…has he displayed any unique abilities?"

"Er, well Headmaster, surely you're aware that there was a duel between my Familiar and Guiche?" Louise tested the waters as Osmond nodded, "Well he…he used magic."

"I see, I see," Osmond nodded sagely, "Is there anything else?"

"W-well I'm not quite sure," Louise replied tilting her head, "He seemed stronger and faster than a normal human, but couldn't that just be another spell of his?"

"Hm, I see. Very well then," Osmond stood up, "You may return to your dormitory."

As Louise left, Professor Colbert entered the office.

"So neither of them know?" Colbert asked.

"That Familiar is strange; I heard he's taken an interest in magic. I wouldn't doubt that he has an inkling of what she is."

"Even so…" Colbert started.

"Relax Jamie, I'm sure he won't let her come to harm."

"I-it's Jean, sir."

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Lysette began, "You answered a summoning and became a Familiar?"

Aaron nodded as he bit into a sandwich. He was so relieved that she had calmed down. Lysette could get very hard to deal with when she's angered. He still remember the pasta incident. They were still repairing the banquet hall!

"And you didn't bother to…_tell_ anyone?" She hissed.

"U-um! I have more tea ready!" Siesta nervously declared, attempting to keep Lysette from beating Aaron senseless.

"Ah, thank you! Tea is wonderful for relaxation, did you know that?" Lysette stated as she gingerly lifted her own cup.

_That's kind of why I gave you some…_Siesta smiled as small beads of sweat rolled down her neck.

"Aaah…so much better," The youngest member of the group sighed, "You make some very good tea, Lady Siesta."

"Pl-please, just call me Siesta."

"Oh my goodness, that wouldn't do! No, not at all. A daughter of—mmph!"

"Sh-she's just overly polite to people she doesn't know!" Aaron declared as he clamped her mouth shut. Siesta suspected that he was hiding something from her, but he'd tell her soon enough. It was an odd feeling that she had, "Please don't mind—yeow!"

"Stuuupid," Lysette stuck her tongue out at him after she chomped Aaron's hand, hard.

"I see that you're all having fun…" Louise remarked forlornly as she unbuttoned her cloak and hung it up.

"Ah, Master you're finally back!" Aaron happily chirped, "How were—ow! What was that for…" Aaron whined as Lysette punched him.

"Hello, we haven't been properly introduced!" Lysette excitedly stated as she approached Louise, "I am Lysette Ronove, a vassal of the Great King, Aaron Bael. And I apologize if he has inconvenienced you in any way."

"King?" Louise hissed, "First I find out that you can do magic better than me! Now I find that you're the King of someplace that I've never heard of! Inconvenienced? You're damn right I am! Is there something wrong with you?!" She shouted at Aaron, who had grown quiet.

"You…uh…you never…asked," He nervously replied, suddenly finding the bed sheets rather interesting.

"Mister Aaron…there's something that you're not telling us," Siesta smiled seemingly innocently but he could feel the words being laced with steel, "Do you not trust us?"

_Damn it all,_ Aaron mused, _Can I just up and tell them? Yeah. That'll go over real well. If by well, I mean getting burned at the stake. _

_ But, _a small but influential part of his mind remarked, _you've been alone for far too long. Learn to trust others._

_ Easy for you to say, I just met two of the people in this room days ago!_

_ All the same, remember why you did this…_

_ She…she sounded so sad and alone. She wanted…no, needed a connection with anyone, anything._

_ And are you not the same? How many do you truly count among your friends?_

_ Urgh, I hate arguing with myself._

"I'll tell you…"Aaron hung his head, almost in shame, "But you _must promise me_, please don't tell anyone else," Louise and Siesta shared a glance before nodding.

Aaron took a deep breath, "I'm a Cambion, a half-demon. But…there's more," Aaron looked at them both, his mirth completely gone by now, "I am the reigning King of Demons."

* * *

**(AN: Y'know, I take back what I said about Chapter Two being weak. Well it still is, but this is pretty darn weak. And yet I felt that it fit. Urgh, this sucks. Anyways! Let me know what you guys thought about it. Also, casting my net a little far here, please offer suggestions on the pairing! It is up to my discretion, but I am having an awfully difficult time choosing who I should pair Aaron with and why.**

**I'm not going to post a poll, because, as I said, its at my discretion and I don't want the numbers to conflict with whatever bouts of sudden inspiration I get. That would be bad...**

**Also! Big update!(sorry for long author's notes, but it must be done!) Next weekend I have to attend a wedding...so don't expect an awful lot of progress until I get back home. **

**Even so, I'll do what I can for next chapter. If you enjoy the story then that is A-OK with me. And maybe you can show that enjoyment by hitting the Favorite/Follow button! Or even combine that with a side-order of a review! Please don't be shy!**

**Well, I hope you continue to enjoy my story either way and I'll see you guys next time!)**


	5. Looming Darkness

**(AN: Hey guys! I haven't updated this in a while and I'm really, really sorry! I'll explain more about why at the end but there is something that I regret to inform you all of...**

**This chapter is pure and utter _crap_. I hate it, I truly absolutely, 100% despise this chapter. I'd rather stare at Yog-Sothoth than look at this thing. And that's not all! I've gotten so out of touch with my writing that maybe the next one or two chapters might not live up to my standards either.**

**The thing is, I figured I should at least post something for the people that do enjoy my story.**

**So, I am encouraging everyone! Pick out what I can do better in this chapter and I promise, I will revise the whole damn thing if I have to!**

**With all that out of the way...I hope you do enjoy it.)**

* * *

As he lay sleeping, with a multitude of worries in his heart, Aaron felt the gentle caress of sunlight. Opening his eyes slightly the Demon King found himself no longer in Louise's bed. Instead he lay on the bank of a lake.

"Come, come Louise Francoise! It was just over here!" A childish voice shouted in excitement. It also mentioned something rather interesting.

"Pr-princess, I can't keep up if you run like that!" A slightly familiar voice whined as well, "Can't we rest for bit?"

"What? But we're almost there Louise Francoise."

Two young girls came into view as they approached the shore. One, Aaron was very familiar with, a tiny girl who couldn't be any older than eleven with strawberry blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. The other, with a head of shoulder-length chestnut hair and deep aqua eyes, was a total stranger for the Familiar.

But he saw it, the same look in his eyes were reflected by this young child. The eyes of one who wished to escape the cage known as royalty. It was only natural, as one of the ruling class your decisions are never truly your own.

"Princess, I—I don't see anything here. Is this another elaborate prank of yours?" Young Louise asked the other girl.

"No, Louise Francoise, I swear to you that there really was a bird sitting on top of the arch! It had red and gold feathers and the sunlight made it look like it was on fire. Oh, and you should have heard its song! Such a beautiful melody, I could've sat the entire day and listen to it."

"Well since there's no bird here anymore," Louise started and Aaron noticed that his Master was now standing in the lake with a smile full of mischief, "May as well have some fun!"

The Princess only realized a second too late what her friend had meant by 'fun' as water hit the girl's dress. They then began a brutal battle to determine who was more adept at getting the other completely soaked.

_It seems even Louise wasn't always so harsh,_ The Familiar smiled.

* * *

Aaron stretched and leapt out of bed. He was no longer restricted to just eating, sleeping, and sometimes reading. Now, he could actually breathe a bit of fresh air and resume his research. But first there was the matter of…

"Master, it's morning, I would hate for you to miss breakfast...and your classes of course."

"Mmm, stupid Familiar, expects me to believe that he's some big, bad King of Demons…I'll show him," Louise mumbled in her sleep.

Aaron sighed; he really didn't want to use Plan B but…

**CRAAAaaaAAACK!**

With a snap of his fingers, the sound of thunder roared in the dormitory. A simple Sonic spell, known as Thunderclap. But even though Aaron was regaining his strength, he would still consider himself weak.

"Waaagh!" Louise shouted incomprehensibly as she tackled him, "Wha—why are you laughing?!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that I didn't quite expect that reaction from you Master."

Louise puffed her cheeks as her face, once again, became several shades of red.

* * *

"All I'm saying Master, is that you really need to go to sleep earlier than you do," Aaron rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as they walked to the Dining Hall.

"Even so, you didn't have to make the entire dormitory shake as if it had been punched by a Giant!"

"Master, I doubt that the stonework, no matter how well it may be, would be able to withstand such force."

"Speaking from experience, oh grand Demon King?"

_Now that just hurts, _Aaron groaned, "I've faced much, much worse than a simple Giant or two, Master, of that you can be assured. And I also assure you that I am far from a grand King."

A soft smile spread across his face, "If it weren't for Lysette and the others standing beside me, I probably would have died before the coronation."

They spent the rest of their walk in silence.

* * *

"So this is the Alviss Dining Hall? It certainly is…big. Were humans taller in ancient times here? Perhaps or…no it seems as if the roof was expanded within…two hundred; no, maybe one hundred and fifty years. See, the color and quality of the stone is different as it gets higher up, I even think the masonry is different, the differences are subtle but still noticeable," Aaron examined the Dining Hall thoroughly, much to Louise's chagrin.

"Look, ca—can we just sit down already, my legs are still shaking."

Aaron looked at the small blonde curiously, "Why?" His question was met with a subtle grinding on his foot, "Ow. You're still mad about that?"

"Get used to it. Idiiiot," She declared and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yoo-hoo~! Valliere!" Louise stiffened as she heard her rival's voice call out to her, "Look, I saved you and Darling seats."

"Who is this Darling person?" Aaron asked, Louise shook her head, there's no way that even Zerbst of all people would…

"Oh by the Founder…" Louise trailed off as she massaged her forehead.

"Master! Hurry up; your breakfast will get cold!" Her Familiar cheerfully declared and she noticed that he was now sitting…next to Zerbst.

Louise groaned.

* * *

Breakfast had been oddly uncomfortable for Aaron. While the food was no doubt good, the atmosphere had been…less than grand. For starters, all of the students didn't seem too pleased that a 'Fallen Noble' was sitting at the table. Then there were the sparks flying between Kirche and Louise, not that they said much to each other.

Apparently the two came from rival families. Something about a Zerbst stealing away a Valliere's fiancé, Aaron didn't quite remember. He couldn't have cared less at the time; there was food to be eaten. He even managed to steal some of Louise's omelet.

Now however, Louise had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since breakfast ended. His questions and statements were met with an awkward silence. Aaron wondered what he had done to anger her so.

_Seriously, she didn't even call me an idiot while we were sitting in on her lectures;_ Aaron thought as he rested a quill underneath his chin, _I don't understand why they force her to attend those classes anyway; all it does is alienate her even more._

"My Lord, I've brought the books you requested," Lysette stated as she came from another part of the library, "Also there is this," she held a sealed envelope in front of his face.

"I'll read that later," Aaron waved dismissively, "More importantly, you _were_ discreet weren't you?" Aaron's eyes narrowed at his maid.

Lysette nodded her head, "Of course I was; there are so many old Headmasters of this place just floating around. It didn't take long to get the password for the Fenrir section out of them."

"Oh? What is it?"

Lysette's face instantly turned scarlet.

"…The less said about that password…the better."

Aaron's face scrunched as he tried to wrap his head around why his subordinate seemed so offended by a simple password. Surely it wouldn't be anything horrible. Headmasters should be respectful and responsible people, Sages who are wise beyond their years so that they may guide the younger generations.

_…Right?_

* * *

In the dead of night, standing atop one of the Academy's towers were two figures. The first's only distinguishable feature was their mint green hair. Everything else was hidden under a cloak designed specifically to not give any more detail.

The other however, would stand out anywhere. His spiky golden hair ran down past his waist. And his blood red eyes combined with the contemptuous smirk he sported gave the impression of one who delighted in striding right outside of any sense of legality.

"How much longer are we gonna wait, Boss? There's treasure in there that's just beggin' to be stolen!" The man claps his hands together excitedly.

"Patience Valefor," the figure tells him, "And besides, our job is to steal the Staff…and only the Staff."

"Sure, sure whatever the boss-lady says," Valefor's smirk changes to a pout as he sits down, "You better remember, Fouquet, I have my own reasons for helping you," and his face twisted into a cruel grin, unnoticed by his partner.

_I wonder what the look on his face is. Oh I wish I could see it._

* * *

Aaron held a piece of paper in his hand so tightly that it looked like he was willing to disappear. His face contorted into a snarl. As he walked into his Master's room, he slammed the door with such fury that the wood splintered in places.

"I'll kill him. I won't even leave a scrap of hair. Damn that Valefor!" He shouted, as his anger took control. Reaching into the drawer that Louise is letting him use, the vengeful King grasped a silver key that Lysette had returned with.

"By my right as Sovereign of the Darkness, I hereby invoke the power of the King's Gate!"

"That was your own recipe Lysette? That was the best cooked berry pie I've ever tasted," he heard Louise conversing with Lysette about food, but his rage would not permit him to fool around at this time.

"Just as Angels, Demons, and Men are divided, acknowledge me as he who is peerless above all others! Acknowledge me as your Overlord and Master! Now come forth and grant me passage!"

Darkness coalesced and reached out wildly as tendril flailed harmlessly around the room. And with a single burst of power…

Nothing happened. There was no Gate, no Portal, not even residual mana. The Contract must be blocking even this power.

As Louise and Lysette walked into the room, Aaron's slumped form greeted them.

* * *

**(AN: What is the reason behind Aaron's rage? More importantly, what is the password for Fenrir's Library? Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you?**

**Okay...I haven't written in a while...and I'm really sorry as I've stated above. At first it was just a bad case of Writer's Block, I would stare at what I had...and promptly delete it. Right when I was about over the Writer's Block...my computer blue-screened on me, right in the middle of a RWBY episode too, grr. And while it still, technically, worked...things got...weird. Like the "my best friend has been replaced by an alien," kind of weird. So I sat and twiddled my thumbs as I waited for a new computer. Any ideas I had for this chapter in that time, up and evaporated. So I returned to Square One, i.e. Writer's Block.**

**Now, however, I am back. And I will endeavor to do better than this chapter.**

**Also, real quick, I would like to thank Nekuromansa000 for collaborating with me on this and helping me brainstorm future events and the like. You rock!) **


End file.
